My forgotten life
by Mikikoshikawa
Summary: Yui (me) ,and Mya-chi are and always will be friends. They've been together ever since preschool. But in the 5th grade came a guy named Akito Hayama came into the pictrue. One loved him. The other was just his friend. But when one is moving away and never told the other anything about it ,and left for four years what will happen when she moves back ,and forgot what she was missing?
1. Chapter 1: When every thing began

Yui: Hey yui here! Thank you for choosing to read 'My forgotten life'. I am very pleased to hear what you think of my story. Parts of the story are what really happened in real life. I'm also planning on writing a story that my friend wanted me too in her version so i hope you look forward to that.

Mya-chi: Yui? What are you doing?

Yui: oops! I gotta go! Enjoy~!

Oh i almost forgot I don't own Akito Hayama from kodocha/kodomo no omcha and anything related to the anime.

* * *

_'I remember that day... that day when it all happened. The last day of 5th grade . That was the day I __**lost**__ my __**memories**__ and my __**other half**__.'_

* * *

My forgotten life: chapter 1

* * *

"Ohio!" I happily said as i walked in my class room waiting for the rest of my classmates to reply. "Hey yui!" And a "sup yui!" And so on. "Hey!" I said as i walked to my desk in the front of the room. But i usually sit in the back on top platforms that are filled with billions of colorful, fluffy, pillows , and stuffed animals. The first class was a normal four walls but it has the usual, it was filed with education posters. As I set my stuff on my desk I gladly went to my usual spot of the room. But before I got to my spot , I voice yelled out my name.

"Yui!" Said a very familiar voice. When I turned around I saw a very shy smile on a face I have seen my whole life. "Mya-chi! Ohio!" I responded as my friend came closer to me to talk. "Goodmornig." She said as she giggled. This was mya-chi. Ever since we were in kindergarten we always had the same classes together. We were always unexpectedly a pair from the first day of school. Every year we would have fun to the fullest because we were afraid that we wouldn't be put in the same class when the next year came around. We were never separated from each other tho. It was like we were one person , no one would be able to separate us. No matter how hard they tried. I was kind of surprised on how long we've known each other. "How are you this morning yui?" Asked my best friend. "Oh I'm just fine and ready to go , you?" I said as i was adjusting my spot within the pillow pile. "I'm a little nervous to be honest." I tried to figure out what mya-chi ment by "nervous". But then it hit me. "Oh today we're going to swimbeach today huh? I almost forgot all about it. Ha ha."

"Do you have everything you need?" ,Mya-chi asked worried for me. "Na! In good . You have nothing to worry about we'll be just fine. I can't wait!" I answered as I sank into the mixture of pillows and stuffed animals. Almost making myself disappear completely. As I laid there completely silent and in the dark a burst of painful, piercing, bright light came on to my eyes. And another familiar voice spoke. "Hey you're not going fall asleep again are you?" . "Hayama!" I jump a little in surprise to see that his face was inches away from mine. This person who almost scared the daylights out of me is Akito hayama. I met Akito in Georgia. Why was I in Georgia you might ask? It was just personal family reasons.

But when I first met Akito it wasn't a 'normal' meeting. He would always pick on the teacher and the girls in the class I heard. But when I first walked through the class room doors I never saw so many things being thrown across the room. And so much noise too. I thought i could walk in without be being noticed. But I was wrong. When I walked in his eyes met mine almost instantly. I looked away quickly to find the teacher. When he looked at me the rest of the boys stopped what they were doing and looked straight at me as well. I was surprised the teacher came out of the sacred bunch of girls to ask me if I was the new student. I nodded and gave her my name . And she just gestured me to her desk. And at that moment Akito spoke. "Your name is yui , right..?"

It surprised me that he knew my name. Then out of now where, he dragged me out of the class room. He then pinned me against the wall. That's when he kissed my check. I was surprised about everything that just happened, I would've sworn my face was red. But then he whispered some thing in my ear that irritated me. "Did I turn you on..?" he said trying to act cool. When I heard that I just pushed him away from me and I it him on the head and yelled "**Pervert**!" After that happened I walked back to class room and left him in total shock. But when it was time for me to go back to california. He told me he was moving too, he never told me where so i had to give him a hug cause was also a guy i was gonna miss. Even tho he was a complete idiot , and jerk.

But at the same day when I returned to my school, i realized i was never going to see Hayama ever again. I was a little upset until I was attacked by Mya-chi. She ran straight towards me with tears in her eyes. I could tell she missed me, and i thought Hayama is going to be ok as well. Well that all changed when I found out that he move to my school and my neighborhood. I was anger to think i was never going to see him ever again, I ACTUALLY FELT SOME DISSAPIONTMENT! I'm such an idiot for feeling that way. And when all the girls in my class found out that i already knew Hayama they were jealous of me. Trust me I don't plan on going out with him any time soon. All of a sudden I was broken away from my thoughts until my friend mya-chi said with a little blush forming on her face,"G-good morning A-Akito." Oh yea another thing you might want a heads up on mya-chi likes Hayama. (Don't tell her I told you. XD)

"Ohio Mya-chi. You could've just kept Yui awake a little longer you know.",he said trying to act like him self , a cool lone wolf. "Uh excuse me but who put you as my babysitter you jerk!" I yelled out trying to regain my comporsure. "Whatever, it's not my fault you can't stay awake. Baka." Akito said as he flicked my forehead. "Ow!" I yelped as I held onto my head. Little did I know I saw Mya-chi get a little upset. I stopped immediately and pounced right on top of her and yelled "Mya-chi! I have something for you~!". Mya-chi looked at me with curiosity and asked me, "What is it Yui?". I then took her under my arm. "I'm going to help you Mya-chi. Remember?". I said in a low whisper. "What you say?" asked Akito in confusion but obviously his face was unreadable. I flinched because I thought he heard what i said. Mya-chi just now reacted on what i said. She started to blush, realizing what I meant by 'help her'. "N-nothing now let's go take our seats the teachers here. Ha ha." , I quickly managed to say before he asked anything else.

As class started the teacher was going over the rules with us for the trip where were going. I was so excited to go and swim already, when the teacher let walk out of the class room towards the busses to leave for swim beach, i just grabed my stuff and ran to get a good spot on the bus for Mya-chi, Hayama, and me. I also couldn't wait to help Mya-chi get the guy she likes a lot. Little did i know that today wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Yui: There you go guys I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it was long. Please let me know if your reading oh and would you please let me know if I made a mistake in my spelling. I working on the next chapter don't worry I'll try to update soon. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: the day goes on

Yui: Hey guys sorry the chapter was so late. Author-sama was busy with school. Right Author-sama?

Miki: Yes, I'm so sorry minna-san. I was busy studying for finals. Sorry. Please call me miki-san. Nice to meet you. Yui's been begging me to write her story. I hope you like it. OH! I almost forgot to tell you guys I'm the artist of the characters I'll try to post them online and send you guys a link. I also plan on making a animation of the story too so I'll be holding auditions further in the story. So you guys can choose who you want to be audition for ok. Sadly Yui Hatsune, and Mya Suzahara are already taken. try your best to get the part you want. Thank you. Please don't forget to vote I have a poll on my page please let me know who will change the most. Thank you.

(I don't own Kodomo no omcha/kodocha or anything related. But.. I do own Yui Hatsune, Mya Suzahara, other characters coming soon.)

* * *

As I quietly sat in the bus , waiting for my friends, Akito and Mya-chi. I was starting to feel sleepy. They took forever to get on the bus. At least thats what I thought. When my eye lids were too heavy for me I finally let my long ,well fought ,sleepy ,battle came to an end. Thats when every thing turned black.

When someone shook me really hard to wake me up ,and was awakened by a VERY familiar voice. "Oi, baka, wake up." I was once again face-to-face with Akito when I woke up. Eyes wide and all. I reacted immediately to the golden brown eyes that met mine and yelled " Hayama?!". "We're here you baka." I was a little confused at first, until I realized I fell asleep on the bus. I was a little shocked to be honest that no one woke me up when they found me sound asleep. "How long was I out ?", I asked. "25 minutes.", answered my friend Mya-chi with a giggle. "Wow that long. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?". "You looked like you needed some sleep.".

That's Mya-chi for you. Always thinking of others. As we walked out of the bus , we saw a gate with a bunch of kids waiting to go though, and change into their swimsuits.

"Are you kidding me, if everyone was THAT eager to come why did all you people take forever to get on the bus." When we were able to get through the gates I immediately dragged Mya-chi to the bathroom so we could change,and Akito did the same.

Before we came out of the bathroom I gave Mya-chi a necklace. It was suppose to be her christmas present but I decided to give it to her a little early. "Here Mya-chi. It's for you."The neckles was the other of half of my yin and yan. I decide to give Mya-chi the white half. "For me you shouldn't have." After I gave her my present we both walked out together, in our swimsuits ,to meet up with Akito and have fun.

"Wow." I suddenly heard a small reaction that slipped out of Akito's lips. I looked over to my side to see Akito's last second reaction, until it turned back to its unreadable expression. " You guys look great.", replied Hayama. "Really do we look that different in a swimsuit?" I responded in confusion. "T-thank you ,you as well Hayama.", Mya-chi replied shyly.

Mya-chi's bathing suit is a pink, one piece, with cherry blossoms on it. My swimsuit was a blue, two piece, and I just wore one of those tie on skirts around my waist. Akito's swim trunks were blue with a red strip along the edge.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go swim!" I yelled as I ran towards the lake. Mya-chi and Hayama chased after me.

Once I was at the shoreline. I asked the life guard if I was able to go deeper in. Of course they did if you could pass their swimming test. And as usual I passed. Once they gave me the ok ,and I swam towards the big inflateble slide that was floating in the lake. I yelled over to say hi to my two friends Mya-chi, and Akito ,which they were by the shore line. They waved back. And i went down the slide and ended up disappearing completely under water. Once I showed my head back up to the surface I heard a lot of sighs that meant everyone ,but Akito ,let out as a sigh of relief. When I finally got tired of swimming, I came out to eat what was ready for us over at the picnic area.

"Hey Yui." said a classmate of mine. "Hi!" I answered with a smile. I walked over to a table, with my plate filled with 3 of everything. 3 hotdogs, 3 plates of fruit, 3 cups of juice, 3 slices of pizza, and to top it all off a whole plate of sweets. I wondered where Mya-chi, and Akito went. But while I was waiting for them ,I prayed for all the food we all got to eat and for this awesome day so I can be with my friends. I am thankful for alot of things and I'm not picky when it comes to simple things. But I am thankful for everything, and anything.

When I looked up I saw two familiar faces, I gave a little smile and whispered _"thank you". _"How was your swim?", asked Mya-chi. "It was great you would've came deeper in the lake with me." "Maybe after lunch Yui." responded Mya-chi with a tired smile.

I knew she was tired ,so I just dropped it. "Well lets eat." I said with a weak smile on my face. I really didn't know I left my guard down ,until Akito said quietly ,"Thanks for the food.". That's when I knew he noticed what I was feeling. So I stood up to leave the table when I felt a strong ,and warm hand hold mine. I looked at the owner of the hand and realized Akito was telling me to stay.

As I stared at Akito I knew deep down ,he was trying to help me feel better. That's when I remembered that Mya-chi was there with us so I pulled away from Akito's hand. I quietly said, "Thank you for the food." And I sat down in my seat once again ,and looked over at my friend to make sure that she didn't misinterpret what just happened between Akito and me. Mya-chi loves Hayama ,and I wouldn't ever get in her way for Hayama. I saw Mya-chi's face with a little sadness. I knew what she was thinking but you have to admit everything wasn't on purpose. I would give up everything just for the happiness of those who are around me. Even if it meant I had to give up my own feelings to keep my promise. I promised my self that when I was 5. When the incident happened... sorry I don't want to remember,and I'm not going back now on my promise.

After we finished lunch it was time for the activites that were planed today. "Okay every one its time for games. After a couple of games we'll have a dance competition to crown our queen of the night.", Said our teachers voice through the amps. They had a whole row of game stands and where ready to be played. Was this one game that had to do with shooting the item you want with a be be gun. Obviously I shoot everything without missing so I cleaned out the stand. But when Akito won two stuffed teddy bears. He handed Mya-chi and me one.

"Thankyou Hayama." Mya-chi said with a red face. "Oh thank you so much Akito." I replied holding my teddy bear close to my chest. "I'll take good care of him." "Him?" "Yea, him. Hayama-kun!" "You named him after me?" said Akito with a little hint of red in his checks. "Yea cause you gave him to me. Thank you." I replied with a giggle. Hayama then covered his face with one of his hands after I kissed him on the check to show him how greatful I was. Mya-chi's face turned red when she saw what I did. She turned away to not show us her red face.

When we heard someone announced "Every one it's time to start the dance competition." We all turned our heads towards the announcer. "All right we have a some nominators nominated by the class here are our dancers..." the announcer slower opened the top 4 dancers of the class. "Alright we have Akito Hayama, Kim williams, Mya suzahara, and not but not least Yui Hatsune!". All three of us were in shock as we heard our names. But one by one they pushed us towards the stage.

I ended up getting separated from Hayama ,and Mya-chi, then out of now where I was lifted off my feet. people acutely carried me to the stage. I was a little surprise that most of the guys were the ones who nominated me. Most of the girls nominated Hayama. obviously. But what surprised me was that Kim was nominated, when she's a year older than me, she only came to help but she was a sixth grade it still didn't make sense but i wasnt worried. Akito ,and Mya-chi look at me as if I was crazy to not react to the presence of the nortous Kim Williams.

"Okay now that we have have our 4 dancers up on stage let's begin the dance competition!", said the announcer. First round is where all four has to dance to one song together. The name of the song is Luka Luka night fever by Luka." Once i heard the song I got the same glances from both Akito, and Mya-chi. I shouted "one, two, three!" Once we heared the first beat of the song, all of us started to dance to the rhythm. Everyone was doing well but I knew Mya-chi was starting to loose the beat that's when I looked over at the Dj and gave him the signal to end the song. Once he understood he made the music fade out. Once it was completely gone Mya-chi collapsed on the stage. I quickly ran to her side and asked "Mya-chi dajoubu?" (A/N: Dajoubu means "Are you ok?") "What?" " I said are you ok?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm fine I tried Yui sorry" said Mya-chi hopelessly. "It's ok your tried that I wanted from you. You did pretty well too." I gave her one of my famous smiles I would give to everyone. I asked if Akito could help Mya-chi off the stage. Once she was in a chair from not so far away, Akito came back to the stage. Once I knew this was going to be a hard battle but I want going to give up now. I will fight for Mya-chi and Akito no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Once it came down to the last round. Kim and I were the last ones on the stage. I knew I was tired I still didn't take a break because I wasn't that tired. People never knew this but i would always dance. so it became a habit. But when I looked over at kim I saw her beating sweats drops down her face. I was worried for her but she was the one who picked on mya-chi when we were kids.

(flashback: Yui's thoughts)

I wasnt always such a handful to take care of. I really didn't cause any trouble like any other 5-year-old. But one day in recess I was allowed to go outside and play until...

"Who do you think you are playing in our territory. This is for big kids, now scram!" said Kim Williams Age 7.

"Please don't hurt me. I was just forced to come here to get the ball..." Mya-chi was cut off in the middle of the her sentence by Kim.

"I don't want to hear it! Just get out of my property!" Kim said after she harshly pushed Mya-chi to the ground.

I didn't notice what I did after i found my self at the bottom of a hill , standing in between a whining Kim Williams holding her face with her two hands, and a surprised Mya Suzahara. That when I remembered that I , Yui Hatsune , Jumped over a 7 foot fence and jump off the edge of it and dropped kicked Kim Williams in the face. That's why Mya was surprised I must've looked like a angel from the sky that came to her rescue.

Out of now where I heard a voice say, "Are you that one who told this little kid to hit me when I was distracted?"

"Now THIS LITTLE KID, was able to take you on even if you were paying attention!" I noticed the words were coming out of MY mouth. I was a surprised by myself to be honest because, i wasn't one to talk ,_ or _get involved with people. I would always be the quiet person to just listen and not talk to anybody. Until now..

"You little bitch I'll show you! Ah!"

I stood their waiting for the punch ,but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that I actually **blocked **the hit. Then out of no where I pushed down the hand that tried to hurt me and kicked Kim in the face with my boot. luckily it wasn't those really heavy ones so i was able to hit the target perfectly. After i heard a loud wail and thud I knew it was over. I walked over to Kim ,and whispered in her ear.

"If you ever hurt anyone else again I will personally hurt you..." with that I turned to Mya and offered my hand to help her up. She looked at me with uneasiness. I realized that I never knew any other facial expression. So I tried to smile for the first time ever since the age of 5. Once Mya's looked to have calmed down she slowly to my hand. I guess it work i was able to put on a smile on my face. Once we were back to our side of the fence I remember seeing her before in all my past classes but I was sure she forgotten. When I started to walk away I felt a little tug on my shirt sleave and turned around to see Mya with her face turning red. Out of no where she said...

"Are you Hatsune Yui?" she asked hopefully.

I was surprised that she knew my name. I just nodded in reply. Once i answered her question, she started to them me that she remembered me from her pass classes. Even way back in kindergarten. She told me about the time she tried to talk to me in 1st grade, and any other thing she could think of that had to do with me. When I saw her so happy and being so open to me ,I couldn't help but smile. I know I had to grow up to quickly but Mya made me feel something i never felt before, besides pain and disappointment. She made me happy.

That's when she asked me if I wanted to be friends with her as she extended her hand. I nervously took her hand ,but once i did she just jumped on me with her arms around my neck saying "Yay! I have a best friend!" She wouldn't let go of me for a second but when I heard the words "_best_" and "_friend_" put together it gave me the chills but in a good way. That's when I decided to promise my self to be stong, and indepent. I would throw any thing away that is necessary to keep everyone happy. I wouldn't care if I was upset just as long the people i care about are happy.

(End of flashback)

I was always uneasy with Kim but why was she so persistent on trying to beat me in what ever I do?

Once the dance contest was over I was chosen as the winner and got the title most talented. It was no big deal but apparently to kim it was. After she heard that I won she didn't belive she was beaten by a 9-year-old. When everyone was able to get their dancing feelings rock'n they danced the day away. I was Feeling tired from all the suspense that i fell asleep on the grassy part of the park and laid there ,while looking up at the stars. Then the next thing I know I fell asleep to the slow song for boys and girls to dance together. Once the sun was starting to set everyone was starting to go home. I was then awoken by Mya-chi's voice she told me she was leaving so I stood up from my napping spot to hug her and tell her to have a good summer. But before she left she handed my a piece of paper. I had no idea what it was for but when I started to walk home. I was reading the letter Mya-chi gave me and stop in the middle of the cross walk in shock. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, or move I just ... stood there untill Akito came to push me out-of-the-way of a trailer. The last thing I remembered was every thing going...Black...

* * *

Miki: Sorry this was a long and boring chapter but every thing needed to be explained before we went further in the story. But this is when Things get interesting right Yui-san?

Yui: Yea Miki. I really want you guys what happens to me in the next chapter. so stay tune and find out what happens 4 years later. Don't forget about the poll on Miki's page. We are wondering who do you think is going to change more. Also don't forget Audition further on in the story.

coming up next on 'My forgotten life'

What happened four years ago? She doesn't remember but he does. hey who's the new chick?

Chapter 3: 'New begginings or resuming what was left on hold?'


End file.
